The Great Fall of the CDP
by inuashathguywhorulesall
Summary: Eddy Gets arrested and DD and Ed Break him out!
1. Default Chapter

The Arrest Disclaimer O_o I do not have anything to do with Ed, Edd, and Eddy cartoon.  
This is my first Fanfic, so I am open 2 any and all info and stuff.  
Chap.1  
  
DD's log, July 18, 2001, as I type this in my new laptop, Eddy and Ed are loading up on jawbreakers for under Eddy's bed. You see, Eddy just found $100 Ed's basement and said he found it in the construction site. "Hey DD, come on I still have $50 and I am going to give it to Ed to just be nice. Here you go' Ed."  
"Thank you Eddy! I shalt not hither this moment for a shilling. By the way, my friends of immeasurable talent, Johnny is bungee jumping with plank again and plank just hit me in the head."*falls over*  
As we were walking to Eddy's house to store the 'loot', Sara come up and punched Eddy and took the jawbreakers." Lumpy, get Sara!"  
"Stop right there, Sara!" said Ed.  
As Ed Tackled Sara, the new girl, Gina, or Big G, knocked Ed off of Sara. Chucks the jawbreakers and they all fall around Eddy. (Things in bold mean important)  
" Big G, Eddy is the one who stole my jawbreakers!" Sara yelled.  
" Well, for the first offence, I will let you go with a warning. But next time, you be sorry that you messed with the Creek Division Prison." Said Big G.  
" DD, what was she talking about?" asked Eddy.  
" Well, there is a Prison on the biggest inland in the creek. Big G, Sara, a lot of kids from the trailer park, and Kevin. It's Maximum Security, so no escaping."  
"Oh crap, I'm screw."  
That big G is bad right? Well you haven't seen nothing yet. As I said, I will try to make this the best I can ssssssssssssoooooooo, GGGOOOOOOODDDD NIGHT CELVLAND!!!!! aaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHH. Rock that world, rock that world!!! By the way, 50$ would be 1000 jawbreakers 


	2. The Arrest

Hi there! This is Chap. 2 EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNjoy^_^  
  
"Yo, sock head, darn it, DD!!!!!" Eddy shouted," pass me that 2' by 4' wouldya? This New Jawbreaker Bank will not be finished if you slack you mofo, STOP TYPIN ON YOUR DANG LAPTOP!!!!"  
" What the hell do you want you A-hole? I'm a little preoccupied at the moment!! Anyway, Ed and I will not help you. Isn't that Wright Ed?"  
"Yes it is DD."  
"Why?"  
"Because we do not want to go to the prison!"  
"Who says I can't run away? I mean Big G is really slow. And I can elude them all." Shouted Eddy.  
As the Ed's had their fight, Kevin rides into the bushes spying on them. Then, in 5 minutes, The Ed's were done and Eddy had threatened them that if they don't help him, he would kill them. As all that was going on, Kevin walked by and placed a Radio on the booth so Big G could hear. The Ed's were doing a Jawbreaker Bank Scam and of course, Eddy went right by the "wire" and he said," DD, I can't wait to keep all those jawbreakers! DD, stop me I'm drooling "  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE EDDY! YOUR UNDER ARREST!!"  
It was Big G, and the rest of the CDP the imprison Eddy. " You will return those jawbreakers at once!"  
Big G says something to her troops, them they run away into the bushes and they sneak up and grab Ed and DD to get them to safety while Big G gets Eddy. " CRAP!!!!!" Eddy yells just as Big G Body slams him.  
"We got him! Let us take him to the prison." Said Big G.  
  
Ohh.. cliffhanger. Well I must say stuff that does not make sense ljskrng;oernvpaodgn[seoigjasokdgba'kms'kpfbdfimbsdifb'dfgmnsdpofisdl'kfns'df gms'dlfkbvmns'dfsd'lfgmsn'dpfbvm'lkdfmbs'dfmgs'remdf'kmvbs'dofmgnfd'okgsmnrd 'gsdfoksmndlkfvbsmnlkfbdvmdfokbnsdufbhjfdbvyfbvyfbvyf LATER !!!!!!!! 


	3. The Hard Time

The Hard Time Y, there! Clock 2-sperta nicto! This is so cool I like it cause mesa cu.....................................................................................................................................................................................................CARP!  
Here is chap 3  
  
"Ed, how can we get Eddy back? Darn it! I need to think! That's it!!!"  
"You have a plan?"  
"No, Ed. I'm going to my special place by the creek. Come with me."  
You see, every morning DD comes here to relax. He also goes there after scams to clear his mind. Right when they got there, DD sat on a rock and said for Ed to go home for awhile. Then he started thinking......  
Meanwhile.............  
Eddy woke up in a brick room. It was silent. Suddenly, a voice split the air like an axe splitting a tree. " Wake up maggot! On your feet, convict!"  
It was Darla, one of the kids from the trailer park. She was a friend of the Canker (hope I spelled that right) sisters. A key asset for the CDP. She was Asian with long, dark hair braded into a ponytail (You didn't hear it from me, but Rolf likes her). She is very athletic and she can do Quadratic equations. Pretty cool, huh? She has cool moves too.  
" What did I do? Where am I? Why am I here?"  
" You were arrested!"  
" What? How is that possible?"  
"Easy. You're the Scam artist and we're the cops.  
" I'm in the main CDP building, ain't I?"  
" You got it."  
" Is there any way to get out? Not like escaping, but can someone bail me out?"  
" No, they can't! I'm afraid there is no way out."  
As Eddy lay there on his little cot, he began to think, 'I hope DD and Ed are going to bust me out! I wonder what everyone is doing right now? What if Ed and DD aren't going to save me?'  
  
Cool, I know but I must stop, for I am to Drunk to walk. Same drill as the last one:ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd sdkj;iudhfab;soiudhvba;ijfdjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjfffffffffff fffas;fdjn;sdjnvsjdcnsdncsuncsnsupidvnsiudvnsdvndufvndufvndufvndfovndfjgbahf dvbdhfvbdhf  
later 


	4. The Interrogation

The Interrogation  
Here is where I explain everything. Like who Big G is, when the jawbreaker bank come in, and so on.  
Enjoy  
  
" Eddy, you have been charged as a scam artist, correct?" Big G questioned.  
"Why? I wanted to hold my customers jawbreakers for a while so they could save it."  
" SHUT UP!!!"  
"Make me! Wait, never mind! I don't want to get hurt...."  
"Good. Let us review the file Kevin gave me. Shall we?  
"Yes sir."  
The file was pretty thick and had every scam he and his partners did. It was kinda long, so Eddy thought back to all the scams in the past. Then he started thinking. If he can only tell DD and Ed... " Ok. This is the most recent scam. The jawbreaker bank. Here is the evidence from the wire we put on the bank." Big G stated.  
It was just What Eddy had said to DD, and Eddy knew he was down for the count. " The Jawbreaker Bank, Located in the lane 146 planks down. How did you come up with this?" Asked Big G  
" These things just pop up in my mind."  
"I'm surprised you have one."  
" Big G, how did you come up with the idea of building a prison?"  
"Well, where I lived before I moved here was a bad place. You would be put into prison if you misbehaved a little. I Thought to myself I could run a better one to some kids and I was arrested and put in jail. So my parents moved here."  
" Oh."  
" Yes. And here I am. Well, I have all that I need. Your trial will be in 15 days. In the mean time you will be staying here."  
  
Well are you happy now good same drill spasm time sdfkgajnoi[fdhndaoifNGEONGOAMFDGOIDFOINGJ[AmhoiJNIHNA}Domed]optima[oritmhomo ritmh[him[ghee[moss 


	5. The Plan of Greatnessness

The Plan of Greatnessness...............Ness  
Ok. DD finally gets a plan to get Eddy out Of the CDP. Or does HE?  
  
"Ed, we are going to.... Raise money the bail Eddy! What do you think?"  
"No. But Now that I was shocked while bathing in my restroom, I am smart. We must Blow that forsaken building up to a million pieces. We must become spies and sneak in there covertly, set bombs, rescue Eddy and, of course, blow it up. What do you think Mr. Lets do something that will not work."?  
"And why wouldn't my plan work?"  
"Because they have no thought to have anyone bail him out. They are going to rig the trial so his sentence is death!"  
"Ok Ed. I will help you build the explosives and all that other High- Tec stuff."  
"Good, Good."  
They worked through the night and by noon the next day, they were done. Little did DD Know that Ed had no idea of having any survivors. Anyway, I hate that show. Back to the story then, shall we? You see, Ed was going to take a gun and kill everyone there. 'This isn't like Ed to be smart. What if the shock created a split personality? Maybe I should probe him....' And he did.  
"Ok Ed, now go though the checklist and lets see if we have everything. Everything we need."  
"Check, we have everything." Ed's face lighted up with delight.  
"Ed, look there's a chicken!"  
Then his evilness went away and DD switched the real gun with a  
paintball gun. This was a smart move for the paintballs knocked the  
target out. And as a final measure to safety, DD put in vampires(the  
paint is blood red), but after Ed saw there was no chicken, he turned to  
his evilness." Why did you switch my gun with a paintball gun?"  
" I Don't want people to die!"  
"Well, ok. The ammo from this will hurt them a little."  
"Ok, we meet at the downed tree about 25 meters from the prison at  
8:30pm, got that?"  
"Yes. I will see you there."  
  
Wow. My wrist hurts. Well, so-long! 


	6. The Breakout

The Breakout  
This is it, or is it?  
DD was waiting for Ed at the meeting place when Ed pops out behind a tree and he says," So nice to see you, partner."  
"Ed, please don't do that."  
"Quiet!" Ed hissed," The guards are on their parole. We have to sneak in without anyone seeing us, you got me?"  
"Yes." DD didn't like taking orders from Ed. It just wasn't right.  
"DD, go set the outer charges. I'm goin' in."  
"Ok, see you in 5 minutes."  
"Roger."  
"Is your com. Link running Ed?"  
"Yes. And yours?"  
"Jacked up and good to go."  
The plan was to set the bombs around the base of the building. DD would also have to hack into their cameras and blank them out. Ed would call DD and tell him he got Eddy and set an Eddy decoy and entire set of bombs in the room. Every Second counted.  
"Ed, the cameras are blank. The entire power grid had to be shut down. Is that a problem?"  
"Maybe. Go cut the power cords and are the sirens part of the main grid?"  
"Yes."  
"Now let us continue with Operation Cwal."  
"Roger."  
DD went on with the plan. Setting the bombs at the base of the building and when that was done he would have to go in and set a few time bombs in the main control room. You see, this operation would have to be completed by 9.54 minutes. When they got to 9 min and 55 seconds, when the power grid fully rebooted, the building would be gone. And Eddy would be safe.  
"Ed, status report."  
" Good. How are things on your end?"  
"I'm ahead by 2 minutes."  
"As I expected, your really good at this."  
"Thanks, over and out."  
About a minute later, "DD, I've got Eddy. Setting up his comlink now. And...He's...In."  
"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!! Tell me Ed, how did you get so smart?"  
"No time. DD, do you have all the bombs set?"  
"BOMBS?! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRING TO DO, KILL US?!"  
"Shut up! And do what I say! DD, how much time do we have left?"  
"3 minutes."  
"D'Arvit! We got to get out of here, now!"  
As Ed turned around, and suddenly Darla High-kicks him in the face. "Up yours cop!"  
Ed punches her then lifts her in the air. "Didn't your mom ever teach you to never hit girls?!"  
"Yes, but I don't listen half the time! Hahahahahahahhhaaaahahahahahahaha!!!!"  
As she fell to the ground DD comes over the communicator and says," You only have 2 minutes! Run, Now!"  
"Roger."  
"Stop right there."  
It was Big G, and she had a real gun!!!! They were screwed, and Eddy Know it. But Ed had a paintball gun. "I can't believe I have a gun and you don't!"  
"Oh yeah? Then what's this?"  
And in a second Big G was looking at blood all over her arm. She decided to run to the doc they had build for Eddy's Disposal because there was a boat there that would get her out of there. As she ran, she started gasping hard. She thought that she was really shot! Then she dived onto the door to the dock and plopped flat on the dock. She lifted her head to see that all the boats were gone! The other officers took them to save themselves!  
Meanwhile, Ed and Eddy were making their escape. " Nice shot Ed. DD, how much time?"  
"well the stunt you just pulled took you 1 minute. You have 1 minute now."  
"Oh great. I'm going to die. "  
"no your not. We broke our backs to save you and it will not be in vain."  
They had just dove thought the doors and found the drawbridge down. "Good. we can cross here."  
"30 SECONDS!!!!" DD shouted into the microphone.  
They got over the bridge and ducked behind a tree just in time. KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA- BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Did they survive? Or did they die? Find out next time. Also what of Big G? 


	7. The Next Day

The Next Day  
It was quiet after the explosion. I mean the island that the prison was on wasn't there anymore. It turned out that where the island was it was the deepest part of Peach Creek ever.  
The cops arrived at 9:27am the next morning. All they found was a big pile-up of trees and DD. "Son, what happened here?"  
"I'll tell you. The great fall of the Creek Division Prison or CDP a maybe my best friends Ed and Eddy."  
"Wait, you mean to tell me that the rogue police depot? We were going to destroy this today at noon, but now we don't. Who did this? Were your friends a part of the CDP?  
"No. My friends and I were the ones that blew this complex up. People might have been killed. Could you get an investigator here?"  
"Yes. We'll get a team down here. How did you get the bombs?"  
"I made them."  
"You must be the kid that helps that other kid Eddy with his scams, DD, right?"  
"Yes, but how did you know?"  
"We hacked into the CDP last night. We have every kid in Peach Creek in our computer now."  
"Ok."  
"We can give you a permit so you can have your scams if we find your friends alive.  
"Thanks. This will really make Eddy happy."  
Meanwhile in the center of the trees....  
"Ouch... My head... Ed, are you ok?"  
"Okay dokey Smokey! I will get us out of the trees! Um... Eddy, want day is it?"  
"Tuesday, why?"  
"MONSTER MOVIE EDDY!!!!"  
"HOLY SHIT!"  
Ed started to move the trees out of the way so he could get to his TV and kill Sara for being part of the CDP. "Mr. Officer, I advise you to run away fast."  
"Why?"  
"You see, it's Tuesday which means there that new 4 hour marathon of sci-fi movies. And I hear trees breaking inside the pile. Ed loves monster movies. He will not miss them."  
"Ok. Lets go."  
All of a sudden, trees started to collapse right in front of them. "DUCK OUT OF THE WAY, NOW!!"  
Then Ed ran out of the trees holding Eddy on his back towards the window to his room. DD and the officer ran after them when to investigators arrived. " Show me the sight of the explosion." One said.  
"Meanwhile I will look for the rogue cops." Another said.  
"I will total up the damages." The next said.  
"And I will sit here eating my 50 Connollies and staying out of your way." Fat Albert stated.  
Well, the city could replant some of the trees and they also awarded the Ed's with the Scam artist's licenses. Big G's head was found by DD about 350 Feet away from where the CDP operated. And traces of Darla's body were found and so were some of the other kids from Big G's town of Saukville. And Ed's split personality injured Sarah and almost killed her but after that, Sarah never acted mean to her brother again. "Man, I can't believe we destroyed the CDP in one night. I Decree that July 17 will be the day we honor the Ed's and the ones that died by putting the names of the ones that died on cardboard and sending it on fire and setting it on the grave sight near the creek made by the Ed's. So ends the Great Fall of the CDP.  
The End 


End file.
